Riley the Immortal Shepherd
by The Super Shepherd
Summary: In this story Riley has capabilities that normal dogs don't have. Logan and Riley's friendship grows stronger. What happens when he realizes he has feeling for the dog. Not a good summary. This is my first Call of Duty fanfic. M/M pairing. Don't like don't read. And for those of you who don't know this is Riley the dog.
1. Riley's Secret

_**The OC is a character in Call of Duty Ghosts but they don't count him as a character in fanfiction. The character is Logan's best friend.**_

Logan was waking up after sleeping with Riley. He felt a person in his bed and became nervous. He looked to where Riley was laying and saw something unbelievable. It was a German Shepherd anthro. This anthro had a strong build like Merrick and was like 6ft and 6 in tall. What really caught his attention was that it looked like a half human version of Riley. He decided to wake up Riley. "Riley? Riley?" Logan whispered. Riley woke up and look at Logan but became confused when he saw Logan with a look that showed he was nervous. "Is that you." Logan asked. "Of course it's me." Riley thought then he realized he was in his anthro form. He sat up and said. "Logan. I can explain." Logan calm down when he realized this really was Riley. "What happened to you?" Logan asked curiously. "Well the think is...I'm immortal and so are you and the rest of the family and the Ghosts." Riley said. Logan was surprised to find out that kind of information, but what did it have to do with Riley being some kind of humanoid. "What does that have to do with this?" Logan asked. "Well immortal dogs like me havbe the ability to change into a anthro form and the ability of speech. I must have changed into this form when we were asleep." Riley explained. "So why didn't you tell us?" Logan asked. "Because I needed to show you when I proved that I was friendly. It's not everyday you find out you and your dog are immortal. I found out you and the others were immortal after comparing your hearts with mine. Immortals have the same kind of heart." Riley explained. Before Logan could say anything the door opened and outside the room was Elias. "Hesh? Is that youyou? What's with the costume?" Elias asked. "Dad it's no costume. It's Riley. Our Riley." Logan said. "Nice try boys but it's gonna take more than a costume to fool me." Elias stated not buying any of it. "Elias it's true. I am Riley. All three of us, Hesh, and the rest of the Ghosts are immortal and immortal canines like me have the ability to talk and change into an anthro form. Also immortal canines live human years which explains why I'm 35 like Logan when I was born in 1990." Riley explained walking up to Elias so the older man could have a better look. Before Elias could say anything he looked at Riley's features. His eyes went wide with shock. "So you're Riley and we're immortal?" Elias asked trying to take it all in. The anthro just nod. "Everyone has to know." Logan said as Logan got up. "You sure? I mean we can wait awhile." Logan said as he walked up to his friend. "I'm sure. After all you two already know." Riley said as he went to the rec room.

Once he walk in he saw Hesh, Keegan, Merrick, and KickKick sitting on the sofa. "Hey guys." Riley simply said. Hesh looked at his and said. "Sup Riley." He said before looking back at the TV then his eyes widen in realization. "Wait Riley?! Is that you?" Hesh asked in shock getting up from the sofa along with Merrick, Keegan, and Kick. "No it's John F. Kenndy. Of course it's me!" Riley shouted. The four Ghost were shock that their dog was half human and bigger and stronger. "How...how did this happen?" Kick asked. Riley folded them what he told Logan and Elias. They let the information settle before they look at Riley. "So all this time you were capable of all this?" Keegan asked. "Yes." Riley simply said. The Ghosts sit back down while Logan and Elias came in the room. "So Riley told you everything?" Elias asked. "Yeah" The four soldiers said in unison.

Here's the first chapter. I need time to come up with ideas. I'll update whenever possible.


	2. Feelings

**Logan's POV**

I have this weird feeling when I look at Riley. I'm impressed by his muscles and height. I have to admit he is pretty good looking. Even in his dog form he's handsome, but I don't get why I've been staring at him. Maybe it has to do with me being bisexual. I have seen some really attractive men before, but they're nothing compared to Riley. I don't think I'm staring at him cause I'm bisexual. I think it's because I love him. It would make sense because me and him have a strong bond. I think it would be a really bad idea to tell him how I feel. For all I know he's straight and doesn't like men like me. At least will still be friends I guess. "Logan?" I look and see Hesh walking up to me. "You okay? You've been quiet." Hesh said with concern written on his face. "I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." I lied. He grinned before saying. "I knew it." What did...oh no. "Don't think I didn't see you staring at Riley sheath and rear. You looked entertained." Hesh said. "Please don't tell him. He'll be disgusted." I begged. "What if he isn't? This might be your chance to find love." Hesh said. I didn't wanna risk. "No. I cant. For all we know he's straight." I said. "Fine I want tell him. But if you don't tell him I will." Hesh said as he walked out of the rec room. "What am I gonna do?" I thought. I decided I'll tell Riley...eventually. I just hope he won't hate me. I went to my room to relax. I decided to play Aliens:Colonial Marines.

2 hours later.

Once I was done playing I heard a knock on the door. "Go away Hesh! And don't you tell Riley!" I shouted. I heard a voice that didn't belong to Hesh. "Tell me what?" It was Riley's. Crap not now. "Um...come in." I said still nervous. He opened the door then closed it. "Tell me what?" He asked again. "Nothing." I lied. I felt his tongue lick me from my neck to my cheek. "You like that don't you?" Riley asked grinning. Oh god. "Maybe." I said. His grin grew wider. Don't think I didn't noticed what you were looking at Logan. I assume Hesh caught you as well." He said. "I'm sorry." I said as I felt ashamed. "For what?" He asked. "I feel like a pervert staring at those parts of you." I said looking down. He nuzzles my neck saying. "It's OK. I enjoy your attention." Before I could react he kissed me. It was passionate. He pushed his tongue in then started licking my teeth. I moaned before pushing my tongue against his while we tasted each other's saliva. Unfortunately out fun was cut short when my dad walk in looking shocked, then he smiled. "FYI I knew you love Riley." He said before he left. Did everyone know that I love Riley? Riley just chuckled. "Let's go to sleep my love." He said which made me blush when he called me love. We lied down then I made myself comfortable in his chest. God his fur was so soft. "I love you Riley." I said. Snuggling in his fur. "I love you too Logan." He said wrapping his strong arms around me then kissed my head. Tonight was the best one so far.

 **I'll need time to come up with ideas. More chapters coming up.**


	3. Dream

**_Hey everyone. I apologize for not updating. I needed to think of good ideas so I could make the story better and longer. I appreciate you all reading my stories. Now on with the story._**

* * *

 **Logan's POV**

 _Dreamworld_

 _I was in a field of tall grass in somewhere where I could be alone with my mate Riley who was out hunting. We lived in a cabin not far from here. Then I saw something moving in the grass. Then I saw Riley in his full canine form dragging a moose. He was great at hunting. "You never fail to amaze me." I said as I kneeled down and pet his head. "I do the best I can for you Logan." He said before he nuzzled me neck. He tore out a piece of meat and gave it to me. I know people cook their meat to avoid getting sick and all, but I'm used to eating it raw. When I bit down into the meat it tasted so good and juicy. When we finished eating Riley licked the blood off my face and kissed me. He held onto my face with his paws as I held my_ _hands_ _on his back. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I did the same. We tasted each other's saliva and it tasted good. We pulled away a few minutes later and Riley pushed me onto my back and growled. He ripped off all my cloths and lifted his leg. I closed my eyes and knew what was coming. Then I could feel his warm urine drench on me. I loved it when he did that. It was his way of marking me like his territory. When his bladder was completely empty I got on my knees as he stood up. I kissed him down his body, from his neck to his chest. Then I grab his sheath and begin to give it pulls. He moaned and panted in pleasure. I smiled when I saw his 15 in member. I wanted to please my dog. So I grabbed his penis and stroked it fast while I licked the tip. He had his head back and eyes closed which meant he was enjoying this. I took the tip of his penis into my mouth and circled my tongue around it while I stroked his big furry balls. He was panting faster and his pleasure was increasing. Then I managed to fit his massive cock into my mouth and I sucked it with speed. Riley was panting a lot now that he felt pleasure in his entire penis. I kept until finally he came. His warm creamy sperm tasted so good. Then he rolled me over onto my stomach and I knew very well what to expect. I moaned when he licked my anus slowly. His licks were incredible. He pushed his tongue inside and I moaned in pleasure from this insertion. Then he pulled his tongue out and mounted me. "You ready?" He asked. "Yes Riley! Just do it!" I said. He grinned devilishly. "Alright. He comes the big bad dog." He growled seductively before he slammed his dick into me. The pleasure was great. Riley kept a firm grip on my hips as he thrusted in and out. Riley was great at this. He could pull out and slam in fast, while doing it nice and hard. "Riley." I moaned. "Say it again." He commanded. "Riley." I moaned for him. "Again." He commanded. "Riley!" I moaned so loud I could be heard from miles away. He grinned at this. He kept slamming in and out me at a high speed until finally we reached our climax. He raised his muzzle and howled in pleasure as he filled my ass with his warm cum. He lied down on top of me and cuddled. "I love you Riley." I said. He licked my cheek. "I love you too Logan." He said before we drifted off into a peaceful sleep._

 _Realworld_

When I woke up I heard the sound of a heart beating. I looked and realized it was all a dream. It would be nice to live alone with Riley. Maybe one day the dream will come true. I looked and saw I was laying on Riley's chest. He was in his full canine form now. I pet his head and got up. But I felt something wrapped around me. I looked down at my and saw that Riley had his tail wrapped around me. As carefully as I could I grabbed his tail and tried to get it off, but it only woke him up. "Hey Logan." He said with a yawn. "What are you doing up?" He asked. "I woke up from a dream." I said. "What was it about?" He asked. "We lived alone together." I said. He chuckled before he nuzzled my neck. "I promise you. One day that will be our life." He said.

 _ **What do you all think about this Story? And tell me what you think about the pairing in the reviews.**_


End file.
